


Terus Terang

by rusafajar



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Awkward Romance, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-28 07:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13266306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rusafajar/pseuds/rusafajar
Summary: Pada seseorang, Luhan sempat jatuh hati. Namun, ungkapan-ungkapan bodoh Chanyeol yang menyerbu deras bak meteor, membuat Luhan perlahan-lahan beralih





	Terus Terang

SMA HANSUNG TAK PERNAH SUNYI. Segala riuh kegiatan siswa membuat gedung sekolah selalu tampak ceria. Senja menggantung di cakrawala. Garis-garis oranye bergelut mesra dengan warna putih berasal dari mega. Beberapa anggota organisasi menikmati rehat sementara dengan saling berlarian setelah menyelesaikan persiapan festival. Satu figur tanggung, bersurai abu-abu suram berdiri bisu dengan tas bergantung di pundak.

Sebelumnya, ia hanya berniat mengambil bola sepak yang terabaikan setelah terhempas ke semak-semak. Bola sudah dilemparnya ke tengah lapangan. Tugasnya sudah selesai. Namun bukannya pulang, ia justru mendapati dirinya tertancap di tepian bidang, tepat bersisian dengan sebuah pohon, netra terfokus melampaui beberapa meter—di taman Klub Bahasa Inggris.

Senyum terukir tipis memandangi figur lain yang duduk nyaman bersilang kaki, tepat di bawah pohon, dengan semilir angin yang menyapu helaian selegam arang. Seorang diri, memangku buku dengan kacamata bertengger kokoh di hidung.

Menit-menit sudah berlalu, namun laki-laki itu tak mau repot-repot mengubah gaya, tenggelam dalam pemikiran sendiri sampai tak sadar ada sosok lain mendekatinya tanpa suara. Fokus pandang dibiarkannya semakin menerawang. Satu colekan di pundak, memancing tolehan seketika.

"Boo!—"

Kombinasi teriakan dan lonjakan. Tangan refleks berayun ke wajah bukan manusia di hadapannya; satu wajah kaku keemasan dengan bagian dahi berwarna merah. Mata kotak birunya berkedip-kedip mengerikan.

Rintihan berat mengudara, disusul erang sakit berlebihan.

"Pelan-pelan, dong!"

Tubuh tinggi itu menegak membuat perbedaan kentara dengan lawan bicara.

Dengan kasar, dibukanya penutup yang sempat bertengger di wajah, mengungkap identitas manusia berambut ombak sewarna eboni, dengan pandangan yang sengaja dipertajam. Bibir tebalnya ditarik tak simetris, menghasilkan lekuk tipis di pipi kiri, memasang wajah kesal.

"Makanya, jangan mengagetkan!"

Sosok satunya berseru dengan meyimpan telapak di dada dengan gaya dramatis. Ia meraih topeng merah keemasan milik laki-laki lainnya, mencibir mata biru berkedip-kedip yang meredup padam beberapa sekon setelahnya.

Dihantamkannya topeng itu pada dada di lawan bicara.

"Ini belum waktunya Halloween, bocah!"

Sosok satunya mendecih. Netranya melampaui taman khusus Klub Bahasa Inggris, tempat di mana si rambut kelabu mendaratkan pandang sebelumnya.

"Habisnya kau melamun terus, Han." Jari-jari kokoh itu menyusup ke garis-garis rambut, merapikan tatanan berombaknya yang agak kusut. "Melamunkan siapa sih? Kalau melamunkan aku, baru boleh."

"Hei, Luhan  _hyung_  buatmu," seru laki-laki bernama Luhan. Tak berminat sedikitpun menanggapi godaan yang ditujukan untuknya.

Sosok tinggi itu tersenyum lebar. Dari telinga sampai telinga. Gigi berderet rapi bak iklan pasta gigi. Di matanya yang bulat jenaka yang berbinar-binar, berkilat niat iseng.

"Luhan."

Dipenggal dua bagian dengan nada jahil tersampaikan jelas.  _Bass_  itu menggelitik gendang telinga. Kecewa protesnya tak diindahkan, Luhan mengukir senyum manis, yang disurutkan segera dalam sepersekian sekon.

Tenornya bertambah berat. "Chanyeol- _ssi_."

"Luhanie.."

Laki-laki bernama Chanyeol memanggil Luhan dengan  _nickname_ yang paling tidak disukai, terlebih disengajakan melagu. Tubuhnya dibungkukkan sampai wajah keduanya sejajar, meledek selisih tinggi badan sekitar sepuluh senti. Senyumnya merekah dari telinga sampai telinga.

Dahi Luhan bertambah lipatan. Sambil mencebikkan bibir, tinju main-main dilayangkan ke lambung Chanyeol.

Topeng Iron Man berlaku sebagai tameng, Chanyeol menangkis serangan Luhan dengan dramatis.

"Jangan melukaiku, aku sudah babak belur di sana-sini."

Chanyeol berujar dengan nada kasual, sementara telunjuknya yang panjang menunjuk tiga titik di wajah. Lebam biru-ungu di bagian pelipis, sudut bibir, dan tulang pipi sebelah kiri, kini jadi pusat gravitasi.

"Adu jotos dengan siapa lagi?"

"Biasa. Anak sebelah," jawab Chanyeol dengan suara yang seharusnya tak tersirat nada bangga.

Luhan mendesah masif.

Dibuka tasnya dengan segera untuk mengambil botol berwarna perak berisi air mineral yang diberi tambahan es batu. Sebagian titik-titik airnya sudah luntur terserap serat handuk yang membungkus.

"Mau ngapain _, hyung_?"

Dengan hati-hati, Luhan menumpahkan air untuk membasahi handuk kecilnya sebagian. Chanyeol sengaja mundur agar  _converse_ baru miliknya tak ikut kecipratan. "Diam dulu."

Handuk sewarna langit terulur bisu tanpa permisi. Ketika mengalihkan fokus menuju wajah Luhan yang lengkap dengan garis-garis peduli, laki-laki berambut eboni itu tersenyum sepenuh hati. Bola matanya tak sanggup lebih bundar lagi. "Oh."

Tubuhnya condong, menyodorkan wajah. Luhan terfokus pada titik-titik lebam terhampar di wajah Chanyeol. Keningnya lantas berkerut mendapati sekilas likuid merah berasal dari bibir dalam.

Hening.

Tangan Luhan masih mengudara, tampak begitu canggung. Semakin canggung saat iris keduanya bersinggungan; bertahan beberapa sekon sampai keduanya sempat saling menyusuri fitur-fitur wajah lawan bicara. Gelenyar aneh merasuk ke dalam pembuluh darah, menyebar ke seluruh penjuru tubuh dan menghangatkan suhu wajah seketika.

Perasaan anonim muncul tanpa permisi.

Chanyeol berdehem. Luhan memutus garis dengan satu kedipan.

"Kau duduk saja, Yeol," ujar Luhan lirih.

Patuh, Chanyeol mendudukkan diri di kursi taman berbentuk gelondong kayu, kaki dirapatkan. Dua tangan saling bertumpu di pangkuan, bertingkah seperti anak manis yang tunduk pada orang tua.

Luhan nyengir mendapati Chanyeol menurut. Ia maju selangkah, menahan dagu Chanyeol agar mau mendongak. Handuk dingin ditempelkan di pelipis. Chanyeol meringis sedikit.

"Kau harusnya belajar, bukan berkelahi."

Chanyeol menyanggah dengan erangan, menekan pucuk hidung Luhan tiba-tiba. "Hei, tidak berkaca ya?"

Luhan meraba hidung di mana satu plester bertengger manis. Tak bisa berkelit, ia terkekeh. Sekilas, ia menyingkirkan rambutnya yang terhampar di dahi, agar tak melampaui bulu mata.

"Sori, memang tak punya."

Chanyeol mengejek dengan rotasi bola mata.

Sesekali, Chanyeol menarik-narik kemeja Luhan karena tak punya kerjaan. Ia paling tak tahan untuk berdiam diri meski hanya lima menit. Mengedipkan mata agar tak tertusuk handuk tentu saja tak bisa jadi hiburan.

Iseng, jari-jari Chanyeol bergerilya di pinggang Luhan. Pada awalnya Luhan bergeming, namun tak butuh waktu lama untuk Chanyeol menemukan titik lemahnya. Dari kekehan ringan, lalu berubah jadi gulungan tawa.

"Hei, sopan sedikit dengan  _hyung_ mu," seru Luhan sembari menepis susah payah tangan besar yang masih menggelitik pinggangnya. Di sudut mata sudah terbentuk bulir-bulir air mata.

Satu semester mengenal Chanyeol, satu ekstrakurikuler, dan tukar-menukar koleksi Iron Man, baru kali ini Luhan merasa hubungannya dengan adik kelasnya naik ke level lebih tinggi. Luhan diam-diam menikmati bagaimana langkah lebar Chanyeol bergaung di koridor sekolah untuk mengekorinya menuju kantin.

Obrolan mereka dengan mudah beralih topik, mengalir deras tanpa batas, dari topik serius seperti wajib militer sampai  _takoyaki_  di kedai belakang sekolah yang menurut Chanyeol terlalu asam. Dalam beberapa bulan mampir di kamar Chanyeol nyaris setiap malam, lapisan kulit ari di jari-jari Luhan menebal karena berlatih bermain gitar.

Luhan betah tinggal di kamar Chanyeol sampai larut bahkan seringkali ketiduran. Tak melulu belajar musik, terkadang mereka melewati perdebatan konyol mana yang lebih ganteng antara Beethoven dan Ravel, membandingkan ukuran kaki mereka, membicarakan telinga Chanyeol, cewek-cewek SMA Emha, atau sekadar bermain  _truth and dare_  sederhana; sampai belakangan, Luhan mengetahui bahwa Chanyeol sedang ingin punya pacar.

Yang jelas, Luhan selalu menanggapi celotehan tidak jelas Chanyeol yang kadang sungguh basi. Meski tidak lucu, Luhan dengan ikhlas melebarkan rahang sampai mulutnya bisa dimasuki kepalan tinju.

Tak perlu menunggu hitungan tahun untuk Luhan menyukai bagaimana bunyi sol sepatu mereka bergema ganda di lapangan; juga bagaimana tawa mereka memantul di sudut-sudut gelanggang, beradu dengan hentak bola yang dipermainkan. Sesekali berkejaran jika sesi latihan mulai terasa bosan.

Belakangan juga, Luhan merasa getaran yang dirasakan untuk Chanyeol tidak sama lagi. Secara natural, presensi masing-masing sudah jadi adiksi. Apalagi, Chanyeol sering sekali mengutarakan pernyataan bodoh membuat jantungnya berdebar tak karuan. Misal:  _Hyung, aku mau punya pacar yang punya selisih sepuluh senti denganku, kalau bisa yang cute;_ dan Luhan, meski tak pernah suka disebut manis, ia cukup paham jika wajahnya masuk kategori  _cute_  (menurut banyak orang, tentu saja). Untuk pertama kalinya dalam seumur hidup, ia merasa enggan untuk percaya diri.

 _Pacar idamanku adalah yang suka Iron Man!;_  saat Luhan mendengarnya, ia hanya bisa membatin 'Itu aku!'. _Punya pacar lebih tua sepertinya oke_  ('oke, itu jelas-jelas aku!'); atau  _aku akan senang sekali jika punya pacar yang bisa main basket, main musik, sekaligus bisa diajak duet bermain gitar._

Satu minggu kemudian, Luhan menemukan kapal di jari-jarinya semakin menebal.

Tak pernah dibayangkannya, jika tipe pacar idaman Chanyeol semakin hari semakin spesifik merujuk padanya. Luhan merasa tak tahu diri untuk besar kepala. Namun, dengan segera ia mencari pembenaran dengan alasan debar di dadanya adalah firasat jitu yang tak pernah berdusta.

Puncaknya, adalah pernyataan paling bodoh yang lolos dua hari lalu, meluncur lepas dari kurungan di sela sesi latihan basket.

Saat itu, Chanyeol sedang membuka kaleng minuman dingin. Diteguknya minuman berkarbonasi sampai melumer sedikit di sudut bibir.

Sementara Luhan mengamati, diam-diam Luhan merasa adik kelasnya makin menarik setiap hari—untuk semua hal, termasuk bulir keringat yang meleleh di lengannya yang berotot samar.

Kemudian, Chanyeol menyeletuk.

_Hyung, aku ingin punya pacar orang Beijing..._

Tinta warna merah muda segera menetes di dua punuk wajah.

Luhan benci bagaimana Chanyeol berujar dengan nada paling santai seolah membicarakan cuaca. Chanyeol juga memandangnya dengan cara terlampau manis dengan bibir melengkung sempurna; sampai di titik Luhan merasa Chanyeol adalah entitas paling indah di dunia. Sejak saat itu, Luhan mendapati lesung pipit Chanyeol tampak semakin menarik selagi kelopaknya semakin sipit.

Luhan juga benci; bagaimana Chanyeol berhasil memberinya sebentuk harapan.

Harapan di mana Chanyeol menginginkan dirinya betulan.

.

.

Satu kedipan, pikiran Luhan berhenti melanglang buana.

Luhan menyingkirkan tangan raksasa Chanyeol yang bertahan di kedua sisi tubuhnya, menghasilkan genggam sesaat yang membuat dunianya bergolak singkat.

Dengan cepat, Luhan menguasai diri.

"Biar aku mengurus wajahmu dulu, Yeol," ujar Luhan di antara napasnya yang masih kacau karena sisa tawa. Bahunya masih berayun sesekali. Perutnya pegal, rahangnya sakit, sementara kedua mata sudah berkaca-kaca. Chanyeol mengerling jenaka, dua jempol mengambang di udara pertanda setuju.

Tak tega dengan Luhan yang tampak lelah sebab tertawa.

"Oke."

Luhan menjawil dagu Chanyeol lagi. Dengan telaten, tangannya merawat lebam membiru di tulang pipi.

"Sakit?" tanya Luhan sedikit meringis.

"Sakit  _sih_ , tapi yang penting bukan kau yang sakit."

Luhan menusuk dahi Chanyeol dengan telunjuknya. Ia mendapati dirinya tak pernah memprotes Chanyeol yang seringkali menggombal basi. Terlintas di pikirannya bahwa Chanyeol adalah manusia paling ramah di dunia. Sosok jangkung itu suka sekali tertawa di setiap kesempatan. Cengiran khas pasta giginya, betah sekali bertengger di wajah.

Seperti saat ini.

"Kapan kau mendapatkan ini?"

"Tadi malam, pulang bermain LoL." Chanyeol menerawang ke tepian langit. Sebelah alis dinaikkan, mengingat-ingat kegiatannya tadi malam. Ditariknya lengan Luhan agar duduk di sebelahnya. Leher sudah pegal untuk mendongak.

"Kapan-kapan, ayo main denganku."

"Kau 'kan sudah tahu aku lebih suka PlayerUnknown's Battlegrounds."

"Hmm... Seleramu sama dengan Sehun," Chanyeol bergumam pelan sambil mengangguk kecil.

Luhan yang sedang menunduk membasahi handuk, melukis senyum nyaris tak kentara.

Tekanan ditambah sedikit sampai Chanyeol perlu memejam mata sebelah mengimbangi nyeri. "Tahu kok. Aku sering melihatnya di pojokan setiap akhir pekandi  _internet cafe_ dekat kios Dante."

Dipindahkannya handuk di sudut bibir Chanyeol. Jarinya baru mendarat dua sekon ketika Chanyeol membuka rahang bermaksud melahap jarinya. Tangannya ditarik refleks, mendelik pada Chanyeol agar diam dan berakhir tak digubris.

Tiga kali coba dan Luhan tak mau jarinya putus tiba-tiba.

"Hei."

Luhan memandang Chanyeol sambil menggeleng-geleng heran. Menyerah, Luhan memilih untuk merapikan pirantinya lagi ke dalam tas. Ia meniatkan diri untuk merawat luka Chanyeol lagi, mungkin nanti malam.

Tak ada yang lucu, namun gelak tawa Chanyeol masih membahana, lantas menghasilkan lirik sinis dari laki-laki berkacamata yang sibuk belajar di taman.

Luhan tahu dan menghadiahi Chanyeol tepukan main-main di pipi. Rahangnya terkatup seketika.

"Jangan berisik, mengganggu orang belajar saja."

"Apa? Mana?" Chanyeol mengamati kanan-kiri sebelum memutar tubuh dan menemukan seseorang yang dimaksud. "Oh, hanya Sehun. Ini 'kan taman dekat lapangan. Kalau mau sepi, ya pergi saja. Masih ada kok yang namanya perpustakaan."

Luhan terkikik. "Mulutmu menyebalkan."

Kakinya dijulurkan, dua tangan menyangga tubuh di belakang. Dagu tengadah mengamati langit dengan pupil dikecilkan.

Diam menenggelamkan keduanya. Sementara Luhan sedang berlayar di dunianya sendiri, Chanyeol diam karena sibuk mengamati sisi wajah Luhan. Ia baru saja menyadari jika bulu mata Luhan cukup lentik, membingkai sempurna mata yang sudah jadi favoritnya sejak pertemuan pertama. Ia beralih pada plester yang melapisi tulang hidung Luhan; bergeser ke rahang, Chanyeol mengetahui jika kondisi Luhan tak jauh beda dengannya.

Jari-jarinya terulur tanpa peringatan, mengusap-usap lembut rahang Luhan di mana terhampar warna biru samar. Luhan menoleh, namun tak memberi tanda protes; justru lebih suka mengamati dahi Chanyeol yang berkerut, dengan bibir tebalnya yang terlalu serius sampai mengerucut.

Luhan membuka percakapan. "Apa bekasnya masih kelihatan?"

"Sedikit."

"Oh, aku tak heran."

Dirogohnya saku meraih ponsel, membuka aplikasi kamera. Ponselnya melayang sampai Luhan bisa menatap plester di tulang hidungnya, menangkap matanya sendiri, dan mengamati fitur-fitur wajahnya hati-hati. Dipalingkannya wajah kanan-kiri mengecek memar dan bekas lecet. Ia meringis lagi mengenang dua minggu lalu. Khususnya, sensasi fantastis tak bisa merasakan rahang sendiri.

Luhan mengusap-usap wajah sendiri. "Jackson itu memang bakat jadi preman."

Tanpa diduga, Chanyeol lebih berapi-api. "Ya, memang benar. Awas saja dia lain kali!"

Secepat kilat, Luhan memicing ke arah Chanyeol, sementara yang diselidik menggigit bibir bawah kemudian menempelkan telapak tangan di permukaan bibir.

"Nah, ketahuan kau."

Chanyeol membuat gerak menarik ingus. Luhan tak henti melirik, menelanjangi Chanyeol dengan gulir bola mata. Meski wajah masamnya tak pernah mengerikan, cara Luhan menilai cukup membuat bulu tengkuk tegak lurus seketika.

Luhan menarik dan membuang napas perlahan, dilakukan sampai beberapa kali, kemudian berlalu setelah menyambar tasnya. Tanpa pamit pada laki-laki yang ditinggalkan. Sol sepatunya mulai bergema saat Luhan menginjak koridor.

Ini sudah terjadi dua kali, di mana Chanyeol ikut membalas lawan Luhan ketika yang bersangkutan mampir ke kamarnya dengan beberapa plester di siku atau lebam di wajah. Biasanya disebabkan alasan sepak bola. Dan Luhan tak mendapati hal tersebut sebagai sesuatu yang baik, karena itu membuat masalah baru untuk Chanyeol. Chanyeol masih di tingkat pertama dan Luhan tak mau adik kelasnya itu menabung musuh.

Luhan juga diam-diam tahu, bahwa Chanyeol secara implisit sering menyarankan Luhan untuk fokus di basket saja. Tempo lalu, ia pernah mendengar sekilas obrolan Chanyeol dengan Minho, mengenai Chanyeol yang bisa segera bertindak jika terjadi apa-apa.

Luhan benci dianggap lemah. Lagipula, Luhan tak mau orang lain terlibat masalahnya.

Tak mau ditinggal, Chanyeol segera mengambil tempat di sisi Luhan hanya dengan lima langkah lebar.

"Ini juga demi kau,  _hyung_." Chanyeol melirik Luhan takut-takut, ikut mengimbangi langkah Luhan yang semakin cepat. "Lagipula, marah yang dipendam itu tidak baik. Lebih baik balas pukul sekalian ketimbang menyimpan dendam dan membunuh si pelaku dalam beberapa tahun ke depan."

Luhan menonjok lengan Chanyeol cukup keras. "Waktu itu memang aku yang salah, bodoh."

"Oh, ya?" Chanyeol mereguk ludah sulit. Digaruknya kulit kepala yang tak gatal sekaligus tertawa canggung. "Wah.. kalau soal itu aku tak tahu."

"Makanya, jangan sok tahu," geram Luhan dengan gigi yang nyaris beradu. Didorongnya punggung Chanyeol kasar, berulang sampai jarak keduanya semakin lebar. "Kalau aku babak belur lagi, aku bersumpah ini salahmu."

Kontradiksi dengan nyeri di lengan dan punggungnya, Chanyeol nyengir lebar mengamati Luhan yang masih sibuk meninju-ninju anarkis.

Merasa di amati, Luhan berseru ketus. "Apa kau, cengar-cengir?"

"Kalau kau masih bisa rusuh, berarti kau tidak marah."

"Percaya diri sekali."

Chanyeol merangkul leher Luhan. Tubuhnya agak condong sementara tangan lainnya ikut melingkar dan bergabung. "Kalau kau masih bisa ketus denganku, berarti aku diampuni."

Ia menumpukan berat tubuh sampai Luhan agak oleng ke kiri, berbisik di telinga Luhan dengan nada manja sampai lehernya ikut geli.

" _Hyung_... Sori."

* * *

Pantulan bunyi langkah keduanya bergaung di sudut-sudut koridor yang mulai sepi. Meski demikian, perjalanan ke sudut loker sempat berhenti karena Chanyeol tanpa sengaja menendang tempat sampah sampai berantakan. Halangan lain adalah Baekhyun yang menyapa keduanya setelah berlatih Hapkido. Berlangsung lebih lama lagi ketika dicegat Minho. Mereka terlibat obrolan singkat dan seru tentang skor pertandingan bola di televisi. Chanyeol dan Luhan, tiba-tiba saja melupakan pertengkaran soal tadi dan sudah berangkulan dengan normal seperti biasanya.

Jarum jam sudah menunjuk angka lima saat dua laki-laki itu tiba di deretan loker. Sudah kali keenam Chanyeol mengintip jam di pergelangan tangan. Di wajahnya, tersirat rasa tak sabar. Sol sepatunya heboh mengetuk lantai, kepala mengangguk-angguk pada punggung Luhan. Seolah dengan begitu, Luhan akan berberes-beres dengan kecepatan cahaya.

"Buruan,  _hyung_. Aku mau mengajakmu kencan nanti malam."

Buku-buku Luhan nyaris jatuh jika tak ditahan lututnya.

"Kencan?"

Untuk kedua kali di hari ini, Chanyeol menutup mulutnya yang tak bisa di rem. Namun, bagaimanapun waktu tak bisa digulung balik. Chanyeol harus mengatur ulang seluruh rencana. Sel-sel otaknya mulai bekerja dengan kilat.

Luhan bahkan sudah tepat berhadapan dengannya.

Setelah mereguk ludah, Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuk yang tak gatal. Sedikit gelagapan. "Um.. Itu tergantung  _sih_ ,  _hyung_  mau menerimaku atau tidak."

Chanyeol berusaha keras agar nada bicara tetap kasual meski wajah mulai memanas. Bahkan, semburat merah di telinganya yang sering diejek Luhan mirip sayap kelelawar, terlalu kentara untuk diabaikan.

"Itu—umm... Kau pasti sudah tahu aku suka padamu,  _hyung_. Kode-kodeku sudah jelas 'kan, ya?" Kaki Chanyeol maju selangkah. "Aku jelas-jelas mau menjadikanmu pacarku."

Tangan raksasa Chanyeol sudah berada di samping telinga kanan Luhan, bertumpu pada loker yang sebelumnya berdecit karena tertutup paksa.

Sebelah mata menutup karena refleks.

Oh, Luhan merasa ini klise sekali. Bahkan, jantungnya sudah terburu-buru ingin lepas dari engsel.

Chanyeol menunduk kecil.

"Kalau aku diterima, malam ini jadi kencan pertama."

Bola matanya digulirkan ke beberapa titik, tak fokus. Rahangnya terbuka untuk kemudian terkatup lagi. Luhan melirik kanan-kiri karena grogi. Hembus napas Chanyeol mendarat tipis-tipis di pipi.

Luhan mengusap-usap tengkuk karena bingung.

"Luhan  _hyung_? Iya atau tidak?"

Spasi semakin berkurang saja dan Luhan merasa Chanyeol belum berkedip sejak tadi.

"Anu—"

"Tiga hitungan saja,  _hyung_. Kalau diam berarti iya."

Luhan mendongak untuk mendapati Chanyeol dengan deretan gigi sempurna. Sudut kiri lebih tertarik ke atas, menghasilkan ekspresi jahil yang sanggup membuat pipi Luhan makin memanas.

Suara Chanyeol turun satu oktaf. "Satu."

"Dua."

Wajah Luhan sewarna kepiting rebus. Tubuh Luhan sudah tertutup bayang Chanyeol seluruhnya.

"Tiga."

Kepala Luhan sudah beradu pelan dengan pintu loker.

Chanyeol menghabiskan waktu tiga sekon sampai kurvanya melengkung sempurna.

Luhan, merasa debar di dadanya berantakan tak jelas. Berkas-berkas oranye merangsek dari kaca menggempur wajah Chanyeol keras, memberi ilusi transparan sampai warna cokelat tampak jelas di cembungnya.

Semua menyumbang efek dramatis sampai Luhan merasa ribuan detik sudah dilalui.

Sentuhan bibir Chanyeol melumer di lebam Luhan, tepat di pelipis kanan.

"Terima kasih sudah menerimaku."

Luhan mengangguk tipis. Semburat jingga di pipi, iris yang menyimpan ribuan galaksi, membuat si jangkung tak mampu menahan diri.

Chanyeol menunduk lagi.

Kini, bisa dipastikan celah bibir mereka saling mengisi.

 

* * *

 

**END**


End file.
